The Postponed Proposal
by Kassolas
Summary: This story is set three years after the events of the last episode. Ron is finally going to propose to Kim, but he get's interrupted. There is also a secondary story about Drakken and Shego.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I wrote this story at the end of summer, and I am now in the process of transferring it from my spiral bound notebook to my computer. there will be three or four chapters all together. This chapter is only about Drakken and Shego, just so you know.**

* * *

"Well Shego, I never thought this day would come!" said Drakken, as he flew through the sky on a hover craft with the words "Just Married" around the base of it.

"I know right! I'm surprised you even had the guts to ask me!" Shego replied.

"Well, Flowery helped out a lot" Drakken said, referring to the mutant flower vine that grew out of his neck.

"Oh yeah." Shego now recalled that it had been the flower that pulled the ring box out of Drakken's pocket and opened it. "Hay that reminds me, I've been meaning to ask you, does that thing have a mind of its own or what?"

"Well as far as I can tell Flowery acts on his own but responds to what I want" Drakken said, slightly embarrassed.

"mmm okay, well that's great Dr. D, I just wish we didn't have to take it with us on our honeymoon."

"Not to worry Shego! Flowery?" the flower popped out of his neck, eager to do his bidding. "flowery, I need you to not come out at all unless I tell you to. Understand?" Flowery looked about as dejected as a flower can look, but it nodded it's "head" and retreated back into Drakken's neck. "Now, as to our honeymoon, where shall we go, my dear?

"Uh don't you know where we're going? When I asked you about it before you said it was a surprise."

Suddenly nervous, Drakken tried to dig himself out of the situation he had gotten himself into. "Well, Er… It is a surprise! Because, you see... Nrrg... you get to surprise me with where we go?" he stuttered.

"Drakken!" Shego said, the anger evident in her face and voice and the glowing of her hand.

"Now Shego, there's no need to get violent. We are high above the ground on the hovercraft you know." Shego grunted and lifted her fist, but before she could throw a punch, Flowery whipped out and pulled her into a kiss instead.

After a long moment Shego pulled away. "All right, let me drive." She said. "I have a couple ideas about where to go." Drakken was very relieved, but a tiny bit miffed that Flowery had disobeyed his order. But the next thing Shego said made him dismiss the thought completely. "I take it back about the Flower. He's not so bad." She said, not realizing she used the word "He". Then she quietly added, "Way better than those face petals you used to have."

With Shego Driving, she and Drakken soon found themselves relaxing under the sun outside of a beach house on a secluded island. "Ahh, now this is a good vacation! Nice work Shego!" said Drakken. Shego shot him a look, slightly annoyed that he didn't do the "work." But when she thought about it she was glad she got to pick the destination, knowing that as hard as Drakken tried he probably wouldn't have found a place this good.

"Yeah, this is one of the places I used to hide from you when I wasn't working. I looked up 'island rentals' online, then I found the owners and strongly encouraged them to give me the place." Shego sighed. "you know Dr. D, sometimes I really miss being evil."

Drakken sat up and looked at her. "Shego… You know our cupcake business is thriving and a good source of income, so ther isn't really a need…" he trailed off. "And besides, we're still evil, just only when it's absolutely necessary" Drakken frowned. He had meant to be encouraging, but instead his statement made him feel the same as Shego. Shego did smile though, at the memory of the pizza guys face when it was "absolutely necessary" to steal pizza for their date. But She still couldn't shake her mood. She wished they could do something more dramatically evil.

Drakken realized Shego was still upset, and he was starting to feel the same, so he got up and said "how about we go in and I make us some nice coco moo? I know that always cheers me up!" He knew it always cheered her up too, but he also knew she would never admit it.

Shego started to get up and follow him inside, when they heard a huge splashing sound as a submarine emerged from the water. The top hatch opened and a shot man came out, saying in a shrill voice, "Finally! A location where I can build a secret lair that Kim Possible will know nothing about! Then I can make evil plans in peace and finally achieve world domination!"

"ah, hmm… Dementor?.. Nnggh…What are you doing here?" Drakken asked, more than a little annoyed.

"were you not just hearing it with your own ears? I am going to use this island for great evil! Oh, but I suppose you wouldn't be remembering what evil is hmm?" Dementor replied.

"Nnnggaah! I'm still evil!" Drakken claimed, flailing his arms.

"Oh poor Drew. He doesn't realize everyone knows he has become soft." Dementor continued to taunt.

"Gah! As you can see Dementor, this island already belongs to us so you are going to have to find somewhere else for your stupid lair!" Drakken Shouted at his former friend.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken in thinking that I am the one who is to be leaving. I placed a tracker on your hover craft and followed you here for the very purpose of finding a good place for my new evil lair, and I am prepared for any fighting you might be putting up. I actually came up with the idea as I sat through your boring wedding ceremony." Dementor Declared.

"Yeah sorry about that, my brother Hego does tend to drag on doesn't he?" Shego added herself into the conversation. "I was getting bored with him myself. And now I'm Bored with you! Dr. D?" Shego looked at him questioningly. Drakken nodded, now too angry to speak. But that was all Shego needed. At once she launched into action, taking out two of Dementor's henchmen with her green plasma hands. But when she went for Dementor himself, she was met with thick iron mitts clamping around her hands. "Oww!" She exclaimed.

Drakken was now visibly seething with rage. Or at least it was visible to Shego. Dementor didn't seem to notice. "Now Drew" Dementor said as one of his henchmen pointed an overlarge gun at Shego, "leave this island now, or your little wife is history!"

"yeah, I wouldn't call me his little wife, and I definitely wouldn't point your little gun at me." Shego said.

Her calmness threw Dementor slightly off guard. "I am not understanding why not. Your flaming hands have been apprehended!"

"because of that." Shego motioned toward Drakken with an ironed hand. At that moment, several vines shot out of Drakken's back and with a loud "Gaaaahhh" he took out all the henchmen in sight and the cannon that was pointed at Shego. Shego was about to take Dementor out herself, when she noticed something wrong out of the corner of her eye. "Drakken look out!" She shouted, but it was too late.

Somehow Dementor's skinny brother-in-law had snuck around behind Drakken and knocked him out. He now had a laser gun pointed at Drakken's head.

Dementor immediately took up the opportunity at hand. "Now, what will it be? Your island, or your little husband?" Shego was filled with frustration, increased by the fact that she could do nothing about the current situation. She briefly wondered if the skinny henchmen would have the guts to pull the trigger. But when she glanced at Drakken's limp body she realized she wasn't willing to take that chance. Also, Dementor now had his own gun pointed at Drakken's head. Apparently, he wasn't taking any chances either.

"fine take the stupid island." She said and carried he unconscious husband to the hovercraft, his limp vines dragging along behind. As she started it up she said "you know your plan isn't going to work. Kimmie will find you." With that she flew away, ignoring Dementor's reply.

As soon as the island was out of sight she burst into tears, partly out of frustration as she tried to drive with iron mitts on her hands, but it was mostly the thought of Drakken almost being killed that bothered her.

Drakken came around to the sound of her crying. "Shego? Why are you crying?" He asked nervously. Shego never cried, so he wasn't sure what to do in this situation. In response Shego threw her arms around him. "ouch." He said as iron came in to contact with the back of his head. "Oh s-sorry D-Dr. D." Shego said through her tears. She was embarrassed to be crying in front of Drakken, but she couldn't help it.

"that's all right She… Oh your poor hands!" Drakken exclaimed, interrupting himself. Flowery immediately sprang into action, opening a hatch in the floor of the hovercraft and pulling out the emergency tool box. Drakken knelt down and started searching through it, grunting every time he pulled out a toll he didn't want.

"uh Dr. D? I think you can just undo the latches." Shego said, holding up her hands. Drakken looked up and saw that she was correct.

"nrrg. I knew that!" He lied. Shego smiled at her husband as he hurriedly got up and struggled to undo said latches. He was a bit of an oaf, but he loved her, and she loved him. Finally, Flowery leant a petal, and together they got the iron mitts off. Again, Shego threw her arms around Drakken. She was still crying and Drakken couldn't understand why. "There, there, Shego." Drakken said to his wife. "It's all right now your hands are free."

Shego started giggling at his predicament in not knowing what to do. Now Drakken was getting seriously worried. He silently willed Flowery to feel behind her neck and make sure there wasn't a moodulator there. When he was satisfied that there was none, he pulled out of the embrace and said, "Well Shego, how about I find our next honeymoon location?"

As Drakken and Shego hovered over the water they soon came across a cruise ship. They quickly took over it, and were in the process of searching out a good room when they met with none other than Frugal Lucre.

"Hay if it isn't my old prison roomie slash evil mentor and his sidekick! Good to see you! You know I'd heard rumors about you, that you weren't evil anymore. 'no way' I said 'that's my evil mentor' though when I said that they said that I was just proving their point which I don't get what they meant by that, but anywho, here you are taking control of a cruise ship! It's not that evil I'll admit. What are you doing here anyway?" He immediately saw where they parked the hovercraft and noticed the writing on it. "you two got married?! Hay why wasn't I invited? After all…"

As Frugal Lucre blabbered on, Drakken leaned toward Shego. "Shego"

"Yeah"

"Throw him overboard."

Uh, yeah" she replied and wasted no time in doing just that. Unfortunately, Francis somehow got back on the ship (jetpacks aisle 79) and found them again. So, their only option was to leave.

Their luck was not better anywhere else. They went to a resort only to find Duff Killigan taking revenge on that particular resort for not having a golf course, they want to adventure theme world but Drakken's cousin Motor Ed was turning all the rides into super cars, and Senior Senior Junior was uprooting all of the trees around their forest cabin. And everyone seemed to have something to say about how Drakken and Shego weren't evil anymore. Finally, they went home to the evil lair, completely exhausted. But when they walked through the door they saw the worst sight yet: Drakken's mother Decorating the walls with colorful wallpaper. Shego literally felt like throwing up when she saw it.

"Gah! Mother!" Drakken exclaimed in horror.

"Drewby! You're supposed to be on your honeymoon!"

"Yes, well you see, mother…nnngg… there was a er mishap with the reservations." Drakken replied, completely uncomfortable. "Er, Mother? What are you doing here?" He asked in a small voice. There was one person he feared more than Shego; his Mother.

"Well Drewby, your place was so ugly before, I thought I would surprise you by redecorating while you were gone. Do you like it?"

Drakken was speechless. In his silence, he was aware of Shego hurling in the trashcan behind him. "Erm, Mother?" Drakken said, in an even smaller voice than before. "Can you leave?"

"That is no way to talk to your Mother! But of course, I understand, so I'll leave just as soon as I get a kiss from my Drewby!" She proceeded to pull Drakken down by his ears and plant a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek. As she moved toward the door she turned to Shego, who was still leaning over the trashcan. "You better take good care of my Drewby sweetheart. We both know you don't deserve him!" with that she was gone, and Drakken and Shego had never felt more relieved.

The next Morning Shego got up to find Drakken already hard at work un-decorating the front lab. She quietly joined in, putting her destructive hands to good use. As she worked she wondered if Drakken had noticed she was there. She thought if he had, he would be ranting. As she was thinking about this she ran into a man-monkey statue. She groaned "Okay, why do we even have Monkey Fist here?"

"All of us villains agreed to take turns keeping Monty, and trying to find a cure for his stoniness. Apparently, I'm still evil enough to do that!"

" _Here it goes."_ Shego thought.

"But I guess that's how it goes. I don't try to take over the world for a few years, and suddenly everyone's saying I'm not evil. Can you believe them? But we'll show them Shego! We're still evil and we'll prove it to them. Especially that no good dirty rotten… Ngaahh! What kind of demented person follows people on their honeymoon to steal their location?!"

"hmm, maybe _Dementor!"_

"Oh, right... And everyone else! Everyone had to ruin our honeymoon Shego. Everyone! Even if some of them were just minding their own business. I wish they would all just, just stop!"

Shego snapped to attention. "Stop"

"Yes Shego. I wish they would stop bothering us. Uh, Shego?" Drakken noticed that she ran over to the computer and started typing.

"You just reminded me of an add I saw in Hench news. I think I might have a solution to all our problems… Found it!" Shego replied.

Drakken was now reading over her shoulder, and immediately knew what she had in mind. "Shego? I think it might be absolutely necessary for us to do some evil."

"You know Dr. D? I couldn't agree more."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! I will post the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to MrDrP and CajunBear73 for reviewing my first chapter.**

* * *

"Rufus, Han, today is a big day for the Ron-man. Kim just got home from college and…"

"Aunty Kim is coming?" Hana asked, the excitement obvious in her face. Ron Stoppable blushed at his little sister's nick-name for Kim Possible.

"Yes, and today will be the first step to making that title official. Rufus, how do I look?" Ron asked, turning around in his maroon shirt with blue and white stripes.

Rufus inspected him. "Hmmm Black shirt." He said.

"Good thinking!" Ron said, running upstairs to change his shirt. he came back down wearing a black shirt, grabbed Rufus, and ran out the door.

"Alright Wade, Kim is home now. please tell me the modifications are finished." Ron said into a screen on the front of his scooter as he pulled away from his house.

"I just have one last thing to do. You're not going to ask her today are you?" Wade replied.

"Why? What's wrong with asking her today? You know, if I were going to." Ron asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"I just thought you would give her a few days to get settled back at home before you uh, 'pop the question.'"

"A few days! You think that could make a difference?" Ron was getting more nervous by the second.

"Don't worry Ron, I'm sure it will be fine."

"O-okay, if you say so."

"Alright I just gotta put in the measurements and… there!" Ron saw a bright flash on the screen "you know, it would have been a lot easier if you had gotten the right sized ring in the first place." Wade said.

"Wha? I thought that was the right size! Though Rufus does have kind of bad handwriting… Hay wait! How do you know Kim's ring size?!"

C'mon Ron, I know everything about both of you." Wade said nonchalantly. "Anyway, you can come by the lab and pick it up now."

"already here." Ron said, walking up to a very high tech looking building. The year before, Wade's tech had outgrown his bedroom. Ron knocked on the door and was surprised to see a tall figure open it.

"Hay Ron." Wade said, then noticed the look on Ron's face. "What?"

"Nothing. I just haven't seen you in person for a while. Didn't realize you were taller than me." Ron replied, stepping inside.

"Oh. Yeah I guess I am taller than you. Anyway, here's what you came for." Said Wade, walking over to a corner of the room that seemed to be the "device inventing station." He picked up two rings, one with a diamond imbedded in it, and handed them to Ron.

"Okay, Wait. Why are there two?" Rn asked.

"One will eventually be for you Ron." Wade answered, his tone implying that he was stating the obvious.

"Oh right. Haha I knew that." Said Ron.

"Here, let me show you how they work." Wade said, taking the rings back from Ron and connecting them together. "It was hard to get the magnetism just right so the rings would work the way you want. Usually the higher the level of magnetism, the father the distance the rings will be forced to each other. I finally got the calculations just right so that you will feel the pull of the rings from across the world, but they will only stick together when they are centimeters apart. Now even if you can't get ahold of me, you and Kim will be able to find each other from anywhere in the world, but you'll still be able to pull your hands apart."

"hmmmm" Ron examined the rings and rubbed his chin. He picked up the one that was supposed to be his and put it on, then he closed his eyes. "Okay Rufus, you take the other ring and go across the room, but don't tell me where you are." Rufus did so, and Ron started walking across the room with his and out in front of him. Though he tripped over everything possible, he went straight to Rufus. As he bent down Rufus held up the other ring and it leapt to Ron's hand. Ron opened his eyes "Cool it works! These Rings are totally badical!" Ron exclaimed.

"I thought you would like them." Wade said. "But there's more. They also…" Wade started to add, but Ron cut him off.

"Great Wade, I can't wait to hear all about it, but you'll have to tell me later, cause I'm meeting Kim at the lake, and I don't want to be late." Ron said.

"The lake with a secret research lab under it?" Wade asked, having already forgotten his slight irritation at being interrupted.

"Well I didn't know that, but probably since it's the biggest lake around here." Ron answered. "I guess I'll take Kim's ring now, and leave the other with you. That way, I won't lose it. I won't have time to lose Kim's ring… hopefully." Ron said as he left one ring on the table, and started toward the door.

"Wait, are you going to go propose to Kim right now?" Wade asked.

"What's wrong with right now?!" Ron asked, suddenly remembering his nervousness.

"Nothing!" Wade said quickly, almost as if he were hiding something. "You just seem a little underdressed for a date, especially one this important." He added.

"Underdressed?! Rufus, why didn't you tell me?!" Ron asked the mole rat.

Rufus chattered angrily back, then folded his arms and turned away with a "hmph"

"Oh, that's what you meant by black shirt." Ron said, looking at his down at his outfit. "I thought, you know, since this is a mission, ha ha…" he trailed off into a nervous laugh, but quickly turned his attention to the "mission" at hand. "Well, there's no time to change now, I've got a romantic picnic with my lady!" He said, as he went out the door, not noticing that Rufus stayed behind.

"good luck!" Wade called after him. "Oh, and call me on the kimmunicator afterward so I can tell you both the rest about the rings!" he added.

"Got it!" Ron yelled back as he sped away on which he recently had fixed up by Jim and Tim actually could speed.

Wade turned to go back inside, and noticed that the little pink mole rat was still there. "Rufus?" He questioned.

In response, Rufus folded his hands together and made kissing sounds, then stuck his tongue out with a "bleh!"

"I see. You didn't want to be the third wheel." Wade said. "Well, as long as you're here, you can help decorate."

"huh?" Rufus looked around the room, wondering why Wade needed to decorate.

Ron was glad to find that he arrived at the lakeside before Kim, and he immediately got to work setting up for their picnic. Even without Rufus, whom Ron noticed was missing, he had everything looking perfect in a few minutes. Now all he had to do was wait. _"hmmm, it's not like Kim to be late"_ He thought _"I wonder what's keeping her… Oh no! I bet she took extra time to find the right outfit!"_ he again glanced down at his mission outfit, regretting that he hadn't taken the time to change. When Kim finally did arrive, he was surprised to find that she was also wearing her mission outfit.

"Hey Ron, sorry I'm late." Kim Possible said, with an involuntary yawn.

"No worry's KP!" Ron replied, taking her hand and leading her to the picnic spread. "you look beautiful." He said as they sat down.

"Thanks Ron, but there's no way you are telling the truth." Kim said.

Ron was, in fact, telling the truth. Kim always looked beautiful to him. But at her words he did notice her frizzy hair and the dark circles under her eyes. "Well Uhh, I guess you have looked more beautiful at other times…" Ron said, then immediately regretted it. He knew when Kim was tired she could easily get cranky. He looked at her, trying to detect anger in her eyes, but Kim just looked like she was about to fall asleep. Ron sighed. This date was not going as he had envisioned it. He cleared his throat. "So uh, What's the sitch? Did you have a mission?" Ron asked as he started to get the food out, handing Kim a nice, cold, caffeinated can of Mountain Fresh.

Apparently, that was the right question, because Kim launched into her story. "Ron, you would not believe the day I had yesterday! Wade called me in the morning to tell me that every villain was missing. You know he spies on them with hidden cameras at their own lairs now? Anyway, I asked him for more details, and he said he would find out, but he seemed preoccupied with another project or something."

Ron nervously laughed. "must have been something important." He said, knowing that that the other project Wade had been working on was the ring in his pocket.

"Yeah I guess. When he didn't get back to me, I decided to check all the Henchco meeting sites, but I didn't find the missing villains. Since I had no other lead, I went back to my dorm to pack my stuff. I was only a few minutes into packing when Wade beeped me again, with a sitch on Duff Killigan terrorizing a resort. And it wasn't just him Ron! Frugal Lucre and Moter Ed had crazy schemes too! And Junior was uprooting trees in a forest because 'his love doesn't like them.'" Kim mimicked Juniors voice. "Uhg! Leave it to Bonnie to still be ruining my life this long after high school!"

" _wow"_ Ron thought. _"I guess she is a little cranky. At least it's not at me."_

Kim noticed Ron's facial expression. "I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean to get cranky. I guess I didn't get enough sleep. After the mission, I finished packing and Made the trip home. I fell asleep still in my mission outfit, and woke up half an hour ago. And now I'm here." She said, giving Ron a wane smile.

"It's all right Kim. I'm sorry I wasn't on the mission with you. Wade didn't tell me about it." As Ron thought back, it now made sense why Wade thought he should wait to "Pop the question." Kim interrupted his pondering.

"The mission was no big Ron. After all, anything's possible for a Possible!"

"Ha ha, yeah… that's right." Ron said aloud, but his mind was racing. _"What if things won't be possible anymore for Kim once she becomes a stoppable?..._ _if_ _she becomes a stoppable! Ahhh!"_

Kim noticed the weird look on Ron's face, and thought she better break his train of thought… whatever it was. "What about you Ron? Why are you wearing your mission outfit?" She asked.

"My mission outfit? Oh yeah… My mission I'm on is to… to take my lady on a romantic walk around the lake!" Ron was inwardly kicking himself. He had just passed up a perfect opportunity. But, instead of dwelling on it, he stood up and offered his hand to Kim, who gladly took it.

"Great idea Ron. The lake is beautiful!" Kim replied.

"Yeah, you wouldn't even know there was a secret lad underneath." Ron said.

Kim smiled. She was glad to hear him say something Ronish. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was off about the way Ron was acting. Now Ron interrupted her thoughts.

"By the way KP, congrats on the college graduation! A year early too, I might add." He said.

"It was no big, Ron. Anyone could graduate early if they tried hard enough!" Kim answered.

"Right… Anyone…" was all he replied, thinking about how he still had a year left of college. It was a secret Monkey Ninja training school as well as a college, but still.

"Oh Ron, I didn't mean you…" Kim groaned inwardly. _"I say the stupidest things when I'm with Ron!"_ She thought.

"It's okay Kim, no harm done." He said. There was silence between them for a moment, then Ron decided that it was as good a time as any to propose. "Kim! I have something to tell you. You're… well… I…" Now he panicked, knowing he had to finish the sentence somehow. "You're… Looking at the new manager of the Middleton Smarty Mart!"

"Wow That's great Ron! I'm so proud of you!" Kim said. But Ron didn't look proud of himself at all. In fact, he was now repeatedly smacking himself on the forehead. _"What is up with him today?"_ Kim silently questioned. Out loud she asked, "So uh, with your now job, are you going to be able to get your own apartment now?" She remembered him saying something about wanting to have his own place a few months earlier.

"My own apartment? Why would I want my own apartment? It's not like I have a really good reason to move out or anything…" Ran said, the tone of his voice rising with his nervousness.

Kim noticed too. _"What on earth is bothering him? If he doesn't tell me soon, I'm going to drag it out of him."_ She thought, but it seemed she wouldn't have to go to such drastic measures, because right at that moment, Ron stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Kimberly Ann Possible? Ron started.

"uh, yeah Ron?" Kim wondered at the use of her middle name.

" _I used the full name, no going back now."_ Ron thought. "Uh ha ha, Kim?" He said.

"Ron?" Now Kim was starting to feel a little nervous too.

"Kim, will you…" Ron didn't get to finish, for right at that moment, a ray wave emerged from the lake, causing everyone else at the park to freeze in place.

Kim switched on her wrist kimmunicator. "Wade…"

"Congratulations!" Wade and Rufus said, as heart shaped confetti floated down across the screen.

"Congratulations for what?" Kim asked as Ron was frantically waving his hands at wad and shaking his head over her shoulder.

"Oh! Uhh, you know… your graduation!" Wade not so casually replied.

"Okay… Why the heart confetti?" She asked.

Ron interrupted. "No time now Kim. Wade, we just saw some sort of ray wave thingy come out of the lake, and now everyone is frozen."

Wade was now furiously typing. "Sounds like someone stole the immobilizer from the secret lab." He said.

"Any idea who?" asked Kim

Wade typed some more. "Looks like all the villains are in their lairs except… No, Dementor is building a new lair on some island, so all the known villains are accounted for… unless…" At that moment, a secret door opened in the ground in front of them, and a familiar hover craft emerged with two familiar figures on it.

"Drakken." Kim said with a scowl.

"Ahh, if it isn't my early twenties nemesis Kim Possible…" Drakkan said, then added, "You know, that doesn't roll off the tongue nearly as well as 'teen nemesis.'"

"Ya think?" Shego sarcastically asked.

"You know, I'm kinda disappointed in you two. I thought you had given up being evil. I've even been giving your cupcake company a lot of business." Kim said.

"ngah! For your information Kim Possible, we've been evil this whole time! just only when it was necessary!" Drakken finished at the top of his voice.

"Touchy subject." Shego said.

At that moment, Ron noticed the writing on around the base of the hovercraft. "Just Married!? That is sick and wrong!" he exclaimed.

"That we, ah, got married?" Drakken asked.

"No, that's totally cool. I mean it's sick and wrong that we weren't invited!" Ron clarified, referring to Kim and himself.

Kim quickly picked up on his point. "Hey, yeah! Why didn't you invite us?" she asked in an offended tone.

Drakken and Shego looked at each other. In truth, they thought they had invited them, but they weren't about to admit it at that moment, in the middle of their evil plot. "nnnn… gaah…" Drakken searched for something to say, but his wife was quicker.

"It was family and friends only, which doesn't include you princess!" Shego said.

The more Kim thought about it, the more she cared. "That's were all the villains were yesterday, isn't it?! I can't believe you invited all the villains, and didn't invite me!"

"You don't want to mess with us today Kimmie, we had a terrible day yesterday, and we're both on edge." Shego said in response.

"Yeah, well you're not the only ones!" Kim said, jumping toward the hover craft. Her intention was to tackle Shego, but when she got over 5 feet away from Ron, her body froze." Drakken subconsciously sent out his flower vine to catch her.

"Gah! Why did she freeze?" Drakken asked.

"A better question is why didn't she freeze sooner? And why is the buffoon still moving?" Shego replied.

"Hay, come on Shego, I know you remember my name!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's more fun to call you buffoon!" She answered.

"uhh, Shego? Nnngh. What should we do with Possible?" Drakken asked uncertainly.

"Well we can't leave Kimmie here. If we do, her and Stoppable will come after us. Let's just bring her with us." Shego said.

Drakken agreed. "Good idea, that will prevent her from ruining our plan."

"Uhh, Dr' D? let's get outta here." Shego said to her husband.

Drakken was taken aback by her fearful tone, and turned to see what she was looking at. When he did, he saw that Ron was now glowing blue and floating towards them. "Gaaahh! He exclaimed and steered out over the lake.

However, Ron continued to get closer, and as he did, Kim started struggling to get out of Flowery's grasp. "Ron!" she shouted.

The sound of her voice broke Ron's concentration, and he immediately stopped glowing and fell in the water. When he resurfaced, he saw Drakken and Shego getting away with the love of his life. And he still hadn't asked the question he so wanted to ask her.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger! I promise not to keep you waiting too long though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter. :) I may some day write more Kim Possible, but this will be all for now.**

 **I don't own Kim possible, and I didn't own it when I wrote the other two chapters either. :p**

* * *

Ron trudged out of the water, completely frustrated with himself. Three years of consistent monkey training, and he still couldn't stay focused in the monkey state.

"Stoppable san" a ghostlike figure appeared next to Ron.

"Whaaah! Sensei!" Ron was startled at the appearance of his teacher.

"Stoppable san, do not fear. Your monkey skills will come in time, but now you must go after Kim Possible."

"Hey, were you ninja spying again?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"that is not important. Kim Possible needs you." With that the Sensei disappeared. It always creeped Ron out a little when he did that, but it was also strangely motivating. Not that he needed motivation in this particular case, but still, it was comforting.

Doot-doot-dee-doot. Ron pulled out his hand held kimmunicator. "Yeah Wade?"

"Ron! Why are you wet? Where's Kim?"

"Monkey power malfunction. Drakken and Shego took Kim when she froze up! By the way, what's the sitch on the freezing thing?" Ron was running back to his scooter as he talked to Wade, switching screens when he got there.

"The device is called the Immobilizer. It interferes with the magnetic field, causing everything in the area stop moving. Unless they are wearing the special magnetic rings that come with the device, No one is able to resist the effect. I'm guessing Drakken and Shego are wearing those. If the immobilizer is turned off, or moved out of the area, the effects will wear off too." Wade explained

"Ok, so how come I never stopped moving?" Ron asked.

I'm guessing it is the very powerful magnet that is still in your pocket, and not on Kim's finger."

"Not funny Wade!" was all Ron replied as he shot off the screen. In a minute, he was pulling to the Possible residents. He was glad to see a pair of teenage twins working on their newest rocket car. "Jim, Tim, I need your help!" he said, jumping off his scooter.

"What's the problem Ron? Did Kim"

"say no? Cause if she did,"

"we can't help you." Jim and Tim said together.

"No, she didn't say no! I... Hay, how did you know about that?" Ron asked.

"We have our whole house wired, so"

"when you talked to our dad about Kim,"

"we heard."

"Okay, you guys really need to quite that dual talking thing. It was kinda cool when you were little, but ever since you're voices changed its been just plain creepy. besides it's probably not cool with the ladies!" Ron said.

"As if you know about the ladies!" Said Jim.

"you can't even ask Kim a simple question!" Added Tim.

"It's not simple! And I was going to ask her, but Drakken and Shego showed up and took her."

"Drakken and Shego? Aren't they"

"not evil anymore?"

"You know, they said that they are still evil, but I'm not convinced. I think they are only a little bit 'bad' now." Ron said. "But they did take Kim, and I need you guys to upgrade my scooter again so I can get her back"

Jim and Tim looked at Ron's blue scooter, then at each other. "Hicka bicka boo?"

"Hoosha!"

Ron thought it was weird that they still said that catchphrase too. He was sure that wasn't cool with the ladies. But at least it meant that they were going to fix his scooter.

When they got back to the lair, Drakken Immediately got to work building a larger scale version of the immobilizer, leaving Shego to carry a stiff Kim by herself. "Hey Dr. D, where should I put Kimmie?" She asked

"Just put her by Monty for now." Drakken replied.

Shego leaned the immobile Kim up against the stone Monkey Fist, then asked "Hay, should we set up a trap or something?"

"Hmmm?" Drakken glanced up from his work. "Oh, you mean for ah... Erm..."

"Ron Stoppable." Shego interjected.

"Ah yes, Stoppable. I don't think he'll be a problem on his own." Drakken answered.

"Whatever." Shego said as she grabbed a magazine, and sat down with her feet propped up on the table. She had a little bit of lingering concern, but she didn't show it.

By the time, Jim and Tim were finished with the scooter it could travel by land, air, or water, and it had stealth mode.

"Ron Stoppable"

"we present to you,

"The ultra-scooter 3.0" Jim and Tim finished together

"Bondiggity! I owe you guys big time"

"Oh you don't owe us." Said Jim.

"Just don't ever do anything to hurt our sister." Added Tim.

"Ever." Jim emphasized.

Ron could see by both of their faces that they were serious, but he knew he wouldn't have any trouble meeting their demand. "No Problemo!" He said as he sped away on the US3.0. As he drove he called Wade again. "So, Wade, which lair am I headed too?" Ron asked.

"The usual one. I never set up cameras there, but I am detecting a magnetic disturbance in that area. I'm sending you the GPS coordinates and based on the information Jim and Tim just sent me, your scooter should take you there on auto pilot." Wade said.

"Got it!" Ron exclaimed as his scooter sprouted wings and took to the sky.

As he got close to his destination Ron switched his jet scooter to stealth mode. When the familiar lair came into view, he felt kind of nostalgic. It had been over three years since he and Kim had last broken into this lair. He landed the scooter and for a moment, wondered about how he should break in. he ended up just trying the front door, and, surprisingly it worked.

"Hello? Kim?" Ron loudly whispered as he walked into the dark room. Suddenly he heard a crash a few feet away from him. "Kim, is that you?" He asked, hoping that it wasn't Shego.

It's me Ron." Said the voice he wanted to hear. "I tripped over Monkey Fist when you walked up."

"Ah" Said Ron as his eyes adjusted to the light and he could see the statue of the man monkey on the ground. He could now see Kim as well, and it was a welcome sight compared to the last time he had seen her, when she was unable to move.

"Well now that you're here, we should stop Drakken. You can fill me in on the details on the way, like how you are immune to the whole immobile thing." Kim said.

"Sure thing, KP. But first, I want to ask you something." Ron said.

"What is it Ron?" She asked curiously. She remembered that he had been about to ask her something earlier, and was now as anxious to hear it as he was to say it.

Suddenly the lights came on. "Hay, look who decided to join the party! And look who woke up from her nap!" Said Shego, jumping down in front of them from some unseen upper level.

"For your info Shego, I was awake the whole time, and it was very unpleasant" Replied Kim, ready to tackle Shego, but Ron held her back.

"Hold up KP, you can't leave my side or you'll go immobile again." Ron told her.

"Got it!" said Kim, thinking back on what had happened before.

"That will make things easier for me!" Shego.

"Hope you fighting isn't as bad as you're decorating Shego." Kim shot back, as she took in the wallpaper that had only been halfway demolished.

"Mother-in-law!" Was all Shego responded as she launched herself at Kim, angered by the memory of the previous night.

Shego and Kim fought just like they had in the past. The only difference was that this time Ron was there, making sure to stay close enough for Kim to fight, but far enough away so he didn't get a flaming green hand to the face. He was so focused on this task, that he didn't even notice Drakken behind him until it was too late. Drakken used a tool that happened to be in his hand to knock Ron out. This distracted Kim just long enough that Shego was able to knock her out as well.

They woke up tied back to back with their arms flat against their sides.

"Kim, is it just me, or have we been in this position before?" Ron asked.

"Ahh, finally you're awake!" Drakken said. "Now please direct your attention to the Drakkenified Immobilizer!" he motioned to a machine that was literally just a larger version of the device they had seen earlier. There was an awkward pause as everyone waited for Shego to take the perfect opportunity to mock.

"Uh, Shego? Aren't you going to say something sarcastic?" Ron finally asked.

"You know, normally I would, but he hasn't gotten to do this in a long time... except with the pizza guy." Shego Replied.

Ron and Kim were surprised at this response.

"Mmnm yes, er, thank you Shego." Drakken said, just as shocked as the others. He was pleased that Shego was trying to make him happy, but he was more disappointed. He had purposely given the device such a dumb sounding name for her benefit. "Anyway, with this larger immobilizer, I won't only be able to immobilize one area, but every moving thing in the world! Then no one will be able to bother Shego and I as we go on our Honeymoon!" He finished with an evil laugh.

"Wait, That's it?" Ron asked.

"Er, yes, What's wrong with that?" Drakken questioned.

"I dono, it just doesn't seem very evil." Kim chimed in. "I mean it is a bad thing to do, but you're, motivation for doing it makes it seem..."

"Not evil!" Ron finished.

"Nrrrg! Stop that! It is evil!" Drakken exclaimed. "Come on Shego, let's go!" he said as he switched on the machine. He and Shego grabbed their travel bags and got on the hover craft. as they rose through the door in the ceiling Drakken said, "you think you're all that Kim Possible,"

"But you're not, Princess!" Shego interrupted. She had been wanting to do that for a long time.

"nerr... That's right, But Shego is!" Added Drakken, getting in the last word and complimenting his wife at the same time.

When they were gone, Ron said, "okay, I am never going to get used to them... You know, like that."

"I know what you mean, Ron." Kim said, then added, "But I'm still mad that I didn't get an invitation to their wedding!"

"So, uh, should we stop the machine or something?" Ron asked. "Not that we have to hurry, but..."

You're right Ron, but first, what was it you were going to say to me earlier?" Kim asked, really wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Oh! Heh heh. Well, I guess now is as good a time as any." Ron took a deep breath. "KP..."

Doot doot dee doot. "Oh, it's probably Wade." Ron stated the obvious.

"Yeah, we better answer. Can you reach my wrist kimmunicator?" Kim asked, since they were still tied up.

"Sure thing, kim!" Ron said as he reached for her wrist with his fingers.

"Go Wade." Kim said when she felt Ron hit the button.

"Kim? I can't see you." Wade said.

"We're a little tied up at the moment." Kim answered. "What's the sitch?"

"Oh, right. Drakken built a bigger immobilizer." Wade said.

"We know." Said Kim and Ron together.

"And it has frozen everyone in the world!"

"Except for us." Kim said. "And you?" She questioned.

"Well I have... a magnetic disrupter, uh, device here in my lab, just like Ron has in his pocket. I've calculated that if the immobilizer is left on much longer, it will ruin he earth's Magnetic balance."

"Okay, that does sound like a huge disaster." Ron said. "How do we turn it off?"

"Ron, if you can get your magnetic disrupter close enough, it should cause the immobilizer to malfunction and hopefully shut off."

"That's the only way?" Ron asked, not wanting to lose his "Magnetic disrupter."

"Well, by my calculations, the negative effects on the planet will begin in roughly a minute, so technically, yes, it is the only way. Sorry Ron." Wade answered.

"Right. KP, we need to stand up, so I can get my hand in my pocket." Ron said.

They stood up pretty easily, having had previous experience being tied up like that. While Ron tried to reach the ring in his pocket, Kim tried to reach her lazar lipstick. Unfortunately, as Ron wiggled his hand, trying to get a grip on the ring, his pants fell down to his ankles.

"C'mon, really?!" He said, but then he got an idea. He quickly kicked his pants off one leg, and used the other to throw the pants, with the ring in the pocket, at the machine. Kim and Ron became Immobile as the pants flew through the air and landed, hanging over the immobilizer. The effect was immediate, and after a moment, the could move again.

"Uh, Kim, I think it's gonna blow!" Ron said, as the machine started emitting a high-pitched whirring sound.

"Got it!" Kim exclaimed as she finally reached her lipstick. She quickly zapped off the ropes and they both ran out the door.

As they hopped on the scooter an automated voice said "No pants detected." And a compartment opened to reveal a spare pair of pants. Ron quickly pulled them on before going.

"Nice touch tweebs." Kim commented as Ron drove off the cliff, switching to flight mode as he did so. As soon as they were out of range, they heard the explosion behind them, and were both glad that they had escaped in time.

When Drakken and Shego left the lair, they didn't need to discuss where to go. They both knew that they had unfinished business with Dementor. But as they neared the island, they could perceive that people were moving around on it.

"I guess Kimmie and Stoppable wrecked your machine." Shego said.

"Gahh! Kim Possible and that buffoon are always ruining my plans!" Drakken said as he folded his arms and pouted.

"No worries Dr. D, I got it covered." Shego said, and pulled the original Immobilizer out of her bag.

"What? Hay how did you?.." Drakken looked confused, but also pleased.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen. Shall we?" She asked, inclining her head toward the island.

"Certainly!" Drakken replied. They turned the immobilzer on, but only left it on as they removed all the weapons from the guards and deposited them in the ocean, along with anything else that Dementor brought with him. Once everything was gone, the turned the immobilzer off, knowing they could take on Dementor and his henchmen in a fair fight, and wanting the satisfaction of beating them up. Pretty soon all the henchmen were running to the submarine in retreat.

"You fools!" Dementor shouted. "Get back here!" anything else he might have said was cut off as several vines wrapped around him, and lifted him in the air.

"Now Dementor, admit defeat, leave our island, and never come back again!" Drakken said.

"No! I will not be soft like you! I will never give in!" Dementor stubbornly yelled at him.

Drakken was hoping that would be his answer. "Very well." He said calmly, setting Dementor down. Before Dementor got over his confusion, he got punched in the face by Shego, and was out cold.

Drakken and Shego sent Dementor off with his henchmen, leaving them with instructions to go back where they came from, and delete any record of the location of the island. The henchman agreed and left as fast as they could.

When they were finally gone Drkken sighed with relief. "Shego? He said, "I love you."

Shego smiled. "I know."

Later, at the Bueno Nacho in Middleton, Ron was acting depressed, even with a Naco in front of him. "Ron, what's bugging you?" Kim asked. "You saved the earth, and me, but you haven't even touched your food."

"Oh, it's just that I lost... Something, back at the lair." Ron said.

"The magnetic disrupter?" Kim guessed. She knew from the way Ron and Wade had talked about it that it was something special.

Ron sighed "KP, it wasn't just a magnetic disrupter. It was... Well I was going to..."

At that moment, Wade ran in with Rufus and said, "Ron! I have something for you!" he handed the "magnetic disrupter" to Ron.

Ron took the ring from wade, and immediately got down on one knee in front of Kim. "Kim, I've been trying to ask you all day; will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, Ron!" Kim said, throwing her arms around her best friend, boyfriend, and now fiancé. They sat together on the floor just like that for a few moments, then Ron pulled back from the hug so he could kiss her instead.

After a while Wade spoke up. "I'm still here, you know."

"Uhuh, uhuh!" Rufus agreed.

"Oh, right! Uh, sorry guys." Ron said, blushing slightly. "By the way, how is the ring not destroyed, and how did you get it back?" He asked Wade as he placed the ring on Kim's finger.  
"It's indestructible." Wade replied.

"Right." Ron said, realizing that he should have assumed that in the first place.

"But I wasn't the one who found it." Wade continued. "I built a tiny airplane out of some parts I had lying around, and Rufus flew it to the lair. He's the one who found the ring.

"You're the best Wade." Kim said.

"Ahem!" Said Rufus.

"you too little buddy!" Ron said.

"Now can someone explain to me why my engagement ring is also a magnetic disrupter?" Kim asked.

As Wade explained Ron's original request regarding the engagement ring, and told them everything it could do, Kim beamed at Ron. Ron smiled back at her, certain that at that moment, he was the happiest man in the world.

* * *

 **The End!** **I couldn't resist that star Wars reference, it was too perfect. Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!**


End file.
